galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Betabotx
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Independence Mk2 icon.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bwehehehe (talk) 23:14, July 12, 2013 (UTC) You can change the width of the box by adding the Width parameter |Width = 350px The default is now set to 300px (and it must be px) But you can change it to whatever you need. Also, on some ships, like the Independence Mk2 I alias a shorter name in the pre-reqs part. So, you now have 2 answers to the problem ;) - The Slamlander 15:05, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I should also note that thew About line is now included in the template as well as the initial Category assignment. - The Slamlander 15:08, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Deletions Deletions are difficult in Wikia, they obfuscate it beyond belief. This is an anti-vandal measure and should be difficult. However, RENAME is much less obuscated, it is under the EDIT pull-down. ;) It is much easier to rename a page with a spelling error than to re-create and delete the old one. - The Slamlander 05:56, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Editz I am trying to fix some of the problems you outlined via the templates. The others will be after I am done with those. Also, I am unclear as to which of the edits you were specifically refering to. 1) Upgrade time issues are a problem :The Hms template only understands raw seconds. This means that one has to convert the upgrade time values (hh:mm:ss) into raw seconds. A serious issue. Wiki markup language is really stupid about some issue and one of them is arithmetic; it simply doesn't :( But then, it's horrible at RDBMS queries as well.) I am trying to find a way around the problem but it will take some creative markup programming ;) 2) I have created a template for Champion Points " " at Template:CP but I need a graphic for it. For the moment, I am using the honor points graphic but it really needs to be the same badge as found in the Champion's Mall. ::::--- The Slamlander 09:43, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Latest Templates Let me know how yopu like where I'm going with the latest template mods. *I am also updating the one-class templates on the special hulls *Finalizing Struct Modules template nex *I will then be moving on to the various module templates. *Somewhere in there, I will integrate the Infobox ship template. I still have loads of work to do ;) When we are done (never happen, right?) We should have a much better and more organized wiki, as well as having all the new Champs Mall ships and doodads completely integrated ;) - The Slamlander 12:38, July 17, 2013 (UTC) PS This is only my personal plan and affects you only as you chose to let it affect you. I really appreciate your working behind me on the tech pages. Many of them are in serious need of refactoring (as you have probably noted yourself). : --- The Slamlander 12:44, July 17, 2013 (UTC)